Insidious demonic butler breakfast
by Evil Stuffer Sebastian
Summary: The young Erle is so careless, succumbing to his pride. It can play a very dangerous card in the future. Sebastian decides to use a demonic trick to show Ciel that in his decisions he is still a child.


"Today at the breakfast casserole with dried apricots, drenched with melted milk chocolate with grated hazelnuts, fruit dessert with slices of mandarin oranges, kiwi, banana and strawberry, mango syrup filled with strawberries and top with whipped cream and candied cherries".  
>Butler with a polite smile tied a napkin the young Erle.<br>"Is cherry delicious?" Asked gloomy Ciel.  
>"I'm the demon butler, could I have a tasteless cherries? - In the eyes of Sebastian ran a couple of playful devils.<br>"Sebastian!" – Ciel shouted.  
>" I'm just about - Sebastian leaned over and hot breath hit the boy's ear, Ciel started - that st the butler of the Phantomhive's I owe the best cherries preserved in alcohol!<br>Sebastian said this with such a face as if belonged to the heroes saving the world every day ... to some extent this was true, but instead the world was his young master.  
>"Put me casseroles" - said Ciel.<br>"Yes, my lord".  
>Sebastian shared the pudding on quarters, and put one slice on a plate. Ciel broke off one piece with a fork and held it to his mouth - casserole was so soft and incredibly delicious: milk chocolate melted in the mouth and perfectly in tune with a touch of cottage cheese dough and dried apricots.<br>"More?"  
>"Perhaps - briefly said Ciel, never praised his butler. Thinking about some important matter, Ciel did not notice that had finished the second piece and that butler imperceptibly put him the next piece. Reflecting, Ciel went on eating. It was highly unusual for him. Usually, he ate little and felt when he had enough. Actually, he did not had enough. Typically, tea and cake or a light salad served him breakfast, lunch and dinner often. Sebastian could cook anything. But Ciel often refused to heavy lunch, being busy with more important matters that require the clear mind. Having not noticing he had eaten all the casseroles and dismissing from this knowledge, he wanted to drink and ordered to pour more tea. Sebastian nodded, and poured the fragrant black tea with ginger and orange zest in a graceful porcelain cup.<br>Ciel drank the whole cup and leaned back in his chair, his hand instinctively rested on his stomach.  
>"Hm… for some reason I can't think about the case, about which the Queen wrote ..."<br>"The dessert is waiting for you"- Sebastian remembered.  
>"Dessert!"<br>Ciel gasped heavily.  
>" I think I give up dessert".<br>" Fresh fruit with strawberry-mango syrup and whipped cream".  
>-"Don\t tempt me, Sebastian".<br>"Prepared by the ancient book of recipes ..."  
>"Okay, I'll try, anyway I can't think the way it needed"<br>Before Ciel would be able to think, Sebastian deftly put a glass of dessert in front of him, took a "drunken cherry" on top, and with elegant movement of the hand, not taking his eyes from the young demon lord, dipped it in more cream and handed it to the lips of his master.  
>Ciel looked at Sebastian's - that pretty smile and his eyes were some kind of… different, it made Ciel doubt the sincerity of his butler's action, but his thoughts about the case again came to his mind, distracted him from suspicion. Ciel opened his mouth. Feeling the power was still nice. Sebastian even feeds him, just a servant, the demon-servant, a toy for the Erle. The taste distracted Ciel from thinking. It was ... delicious! Never the "drunken cherries" with the syrup seemed so tasty. He felt devilishly wonderful combination of taste of fresh whipped cream and cherries. Sebastian is the devil in the kitchen. Which the Phantomhive butler should be - perfect in everything.<br>"More", Ciel ordered masterfully. He liked to have control over Sebastian.  
>Sebastian smiled slyly.<br>"Once you get caught in a trap of your own pride, bo-chan"  
>Sebastian took the spoon, with a skilful movement dipped deep to scoop up more syrup in a supplement to the cream and handed the spoon to the lips of Ciel - Ciel opened his mouth, enjoying the taste. It seems he hadn't noticed being full.<br>"More".  
>"Certainly, my lord".<br>"Having fly into a rage? Oh, you do enjoy commanding."  
>On the table stood the empty glass, but Cile's eyes still burned with excitement. Orders so wonderful to give. Ciel would like to continue this game. His desire made him having not notice he was already full and more.<br>"What else are you prepared?" - He asked indifferently, running on empty glass with a spoon.  
>"Ah, bo-chan today with a good appetite. Guess" - slyly said Sebastian put on the table a saucer, neatly closed by lid.<br>"My favorite cake?"  
>"Exactly".<br>Sebastian took off the lid, inside was blueberry cake with jam and mint leaf for decoration and taste.  
>"Not bad".<br>Sebastian helpfully take the piece and sent it to Ciel lips. In Ciel's stomach something possessed, but Ciel waved and continued playing.  
>"Is it good, my lord?"<br>"Not bad".  
>"Not bad" ... This is excellent. Can not be otherwise. You are so… my lord. "<br>"Should I give you some more tea?"  
>"Yes".<br>Sebastian poured tea to his master, Ciel drank a cup and have seriously realized his mistake: his stomach wasn't accustomed to that amount of sweet food and hurt. It happened a little too quickly - the pain came too quickly. Ciel still wanted to punish Sebastian with some fad, but now had to take care of his own health.  
>Ciel quietly groaned, clutching his stomach.<br>"What is it? You are not feeling well?" - As if not having make this asked Sebastian.  
>"I knew you would get caught, bo-chan." For a moment, the eyes of Sebastia sparkled with demonic crimson.<br>"Let me take you to the bed" - Sebastian picked up Ciel. Ciel winced in pain. Watching his face, Sebastian thought, "I think I overdid it. Oh, bo-chan, your own fault. You are always so unreasonably proud. It can be dangerous. Now you understand how it is unwise and may harm you. You're still a child, bo-chan. "  
>Sebastian tried to fasten the buttons on his nightgown, but because of the huge belly, they didn't. Ciel turned red.<br>"Leave them", Ciel angrily withdrew his hand and lay down. The last thing he worried about now was whether ideally fastened the buttons on his night shirt. Moreover, they tightly press his stomach. Ciel lay quietly/ His stomach hurt, Ciel wanted to groan, but he restrain moans. Erle is not supposed to be weak. Never. He lay quietly on the bed, tucking his knees to the hurting place and not moving, listening to his own breathing.  
>"Drink it", Sebastian put on the nightstand the medicine and glass of water.<br>Ciel sat up, wincing again, and restraining the moans, and drank a pill with some water. Stomach even to such a quantity of fluid reacted with pain. Ciel couldn't keep a moan.  
>"Good night", - as if not noticing the weakness of young master habitually said Sebastian, blowing out the candle and went to the door. Sebastian was about to leave the bedroom. Ciel did not want it. He also did not want to recognize he was weak. Weakness never had a place in his life. If he is weak even for a moment, the enemy will win If he allows himself being weak, how could he be the master to the demon? But now ... It hurted so bad.<br>"Se-bastian ... wait, Sebastian" - broke Ciel.  
>The butler smiled slyly and turned with face as nothing had happened.<br>'Yes, my lord?"  
>Ciel blushed and looked down. He felt so weak. He felt that he had lost.<br>"Stay with me ..."  
>-"Yes", - Sebastian sat on the bed.<br>"So, bo-chan. You finally got it. You do?"  
>Sebastian looked at Ciel. Ciel's eyes were lowered, and his cheeks were burning, Ciel tried to hide the pain, but his face reflected it. Sebastian then drew attention to the huge belly of young master and kindly smile.<br>"Oh, bo-chan, bo-chan" - thought Sebastian, and his hand slipped under his shirt. Ciel widely rolled his eyes, feeling the touch of Sebastian. A warm hand of butler gently rubbed his hurting stomach, and it calmed the pain, but ...  
>"Se-Sebastian! What are you doing? Stop immediately !" - Yelled the boy.<br>Sebastian surprised a little, then smiled and took his hand away.  
>"Yes, my lord".<br>This is "Yes, my lord," just beginning to annoy. Stop. Too perfect butler. Too perfect breakfast. So ... a lot of breakfast. Sebastian too obliging. Ciel opened his eyes: he knew.  
>"He have played with me! Not me with him, but he with me! Playing with soul belonging to the demon, wearing a mask of polite butler. Showed his true tricks ... "<br>Ciel was hurt. The eyes almost dimmed with tears. He wanted to be angry, but could not get angry.  
>"Sebastian, you do it on purpose!"<br>"What, my lord?"  
>"Arrange this breakfast, you drugged me! Don't you dare to do it anymore!"<br>"This is for your own good, my lord", - Sebastian grinned.  
>"What is good, if I now have a stomach ache?"<br>"You see, you were so proud and arrogant, that neglect your health. From now on, be careful".  
>"Go to hell, Sebastian!"<br>" Yes", - Sebastian stood up and walked to the door.  
>"No! Hold on. You stay here".<br>"As you wish - Sebastian sat on the bed next to the master. Ciel was angry at the butler, figuring out how to punish him for it all. Till this time he forgot about the pain, but soon his stomach once again reminded about itself. Ciel moaned.  
>The butler took a worried look at the boy: the tablets should be work, but the stomach of the young Erle was still ill, since he could not help but moan.<br>Sebastian reached out his hand to the belly of the Erle and carefully undid the buttons of his nightgown, which put pressure on the Ciel's abdomen. Then in his style he withdrew one of the gloves with his teeth and began gently rubbing Erle's belly with his warm palm. Ciel already hasn't objected. It hurt so much, but the hand of Sebastian was taking the pain. It was very nice when Sebastian rubbed his stomach. The warm touch of a butler to his stomach excited. He's already groaning from the sweet pain of excitation, mixed with pain in the abdomen. The body was burning. He was so hot. It was all because of tea ... or because of Sebastian ... one of them ... Ciel was ready to doze off in this pleasure, but in the stomach something began to gurgle, and he hiccupped. This forced him to return to reality and become confused.  
>"Is it better?" – having paying no attention to it, asked Sebastian, removing the hair from forehead of Ciel.<br>"Yes", - Ciel depicted resentment in his voice, though he had just nearly been forgotten because of his butler caress.  
>'That's good" - Sebastian suddenly reached for his lips, Ciel discouraged looking at him, then hiccupped, Sebastian chuckled and kissed the young master.<br>"There's nothing funny!" - disgruntled young master muttered, embarrassed by the kiss.  
>"I'm sorry" - Sebastian smiled, his lips reached back to him with gentle touches forcing Ciel's mouth to open slightly.<br>The young lord blushed, but did not balk. Surprisingly, it was so pleasant, when the tongue of Sebastian stroked his tongue danced with his Danse macabre. Dance of death. Dance with his demon. Ciel suddenly remembered the butler mentioned his skill to tie the cherry stems by his own tongue.

His demon is perfect in this too, in kisses. If only he had not tried his demonic tricks on him.  
>"Are you still not understand? Oh, young master. I'll have much more to teach you" - Sebastian thought, rubbing his stomach and going lower and lower. He gently kissed Ciel's neck. Ciel was embarrassed. Feelings of pleasure, embarrassment and righteous indignation overwhelmed him. Being only a butler how could Sebastian have control over him? First he played on him the dark tricks, then began ... rubbing his body ...<br>"Sebastian, stop immediately!"  
>"You do not like it?" - Calmly replied the butler.<br>Ciel turned red.  
>'I. .. You have no right ... !"<br>"You are my lord, - gently stretched Sebastian, looking with his demonic eyes in the eyes of the boy.  
>"Oh, bo-chan, I can't resist to you, though. You almost like a kitten for me. So small. And such a strict at the time. Touchingly in your desire to be worthy."<br>"The butler must not allow oneself such rudeness!" - Ciel said, trying to seem more confident, but his body was shaking in excitement.  
>'And I'm not just a butler – I'm the hellish butler of Phantomhive's. Never forget this, bo-chan" - Sebastian smiled.<br>On such impudence of butler Ciel hadn't found what to say at once.  
>"Close your eyes and fall aslee"p - Sebastian said gently, using his most powerful weapon. Against his affection was very difficult to tell the master's word and ... he did not want. Ciel was too sleepy. Too exhaust. At the same time he was excited, and every word, which he may tell now, could put Erle in a more awkward position than he was by its tone. Stomach ache was almost gone. He was glad to it. But Ciel took on note to be careful with Sebastian.<br>"Oh, not at all what I wanted to teach you, bo-chan - thought Sebastian. - Well, okay.'s Enough for today. We still have many lessons."  
>Ciel obediently closed his eyes, enjoying the caresses of Sebastian's demonic hands.<br>"Sleep peacefully, my lord, and let the pain goes away with every touch of my hand", - said the butler, and Ciel fell asleep. He dreamed that the butler is dancing with him, grabbing his waist and gently kisses him, and all at the ball gasps in surprise. Ciel blushed with embarrassment, and Sebastian would pick up him up, jumped with him at the hands of the window - and they found themselves on the purple petals of roses. They kissed and talked all night ...


End file.
